Many storage containers, such as mobile storage containers and/or truck trailers, for example, include wood flooring oftentimes manufactured using laminated floor boards made from oak, maple, birch, or beech woods. The underside of the floor boards may be coated with a thin polymer coating to provide moisture protection. Alternatively, composite wood flooring including a laminated wood with a polymer reinforcement may be used as well.
In some applications, composite reinforced boards may be created through the use of a multi-step process wherein a fiber reinforced sheet is fabricated using either pultrusion or double pressure belt compositing technologies. Such fiber reinforced sheets may include varies resins such as epoxies, urethanes, as well as polyesters, for example, in addition to various woven or non-woven fibers made from glass, carbon, aramid, polyethylene, basalt, cotton, jute, and/or hemp, for example. The fiber reinforced sheets are cured and may then be placed onto rolls in order to later be used to laminate the pre-formed sheet onto a wood or foam substrate. For example, the fiber reinforced sheet may later be unrolled and laminated to the bottom surface of the substrate. In a typical application, a reactive hotmelt adhesive may be used to between the pre-cured fiber reinforced sheet and the substrate in order to adhere the fiber reinforced sheet to the substrate. Alternative adhesives may include thermoset polyurethanes or epoxies. Such a two-step process requires curing the fiber reinforced sheet prior to such a sheet being laminated onto a substrate such as a wood board. Further, this two-step process typically requires the use of an adhesive